


cruelty

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Series: TF Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 8





	cruelty

Whirl is shaking. He can feel his plating rattle with anger and what he’ll die cold and alone before admitting is hurt. Tailgate’s visor is cool as he stares from their berth, where he sits against Cyclonus’s side. Red optics hold Whirl’s gaze dispassionately. “I think you should leave,” the minibot repeats. A thousand words spin themselves into snarled knots in Whirl’s head, choking his vocalizer with something like betrayal. He stands a moment longer, swaying ever so slightly, before he turns and leaves, the only sound in his wake the muffled clatter of Tailgate slumping into Cyclonus’s loyal grasp.


End file.
